Crime Against Humanity
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: Native America had a happy life in the tribe she lived in. She had her friends and children. Until her friend, Island says that a Englishman will leave her village in flames and blood. But is that true? Will it be the end of Native America? Or the start of a Colonial slaughterhouse?


**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new story for my OC, Georgia! Wolfseer4life33, this is for you as well, and it tells the other story of Georgia. When she, Canada and America had met a European, and became friends with her. This will include some mentions of Natives, such as the mother of America, Canada, and Georgia. This will also include Wolfseer4life33's OC, Island.**

* * *

A young woman walked through the forest, two children following close behind. "Island?" She felt a gust of cold air hit her in the face, gracefully blowing her dark hair. "We must be getting closer." One of the children, a silver haired boy with violet eyes and fair skin, said. "I can feel it. Island will be so proud when I-ah!" Another boy, with black hair and tan skin, much like his mother, gasped. A white-silver fox with light blue eyes ran past them.

"It's Island's spirit guide!" The fox sat down in front of Native America, holding it's right paw. "What is it trying to say, mama?" Silent Bear asked, looking at the spirit guide with curiosity. The mother didn't answer. She then took out one of her Thrasher feathers, clenched her hand in a fist, and let out a fierce scream, similar to a fox wail. The fox smiled and ran, leaving a trail of a snowstorm behind it. Native America and her children then ran, almost as fast as the fox in front of them.

Soon, they were led to a waterfall, where lush plants and flowers grew. Salmon jumped and splashed in the rushing river. "Island! The bird has heard the fox's cry!" A woman then appeared, a white veil covering her dark black hair. She had grey eyes and pale pink lips curved into a warm, yet cold smile. "It has. But I have been given a new message as of late, and it does not hold a great fate." She said, her voice holding a strong accent.

_"Oh? And what is of it?" The mother sat down cross-legged, as did her own children. "You will have a maiden, however, when she comes, two halves will make a whole. When bloody foreigners of pasts too dark to light a candle in arrive, the whole will lose her other half, and decide her own fate when they try to take over her land. She will not be able to prevent this, as a sad fate will be bestowed upon her, as it will of your warriors."_ Native America gasped and thought of her sons.

_"She will be tortured, and beaten. Even have her womb broken. She will come out of a slaughterhouse, where children are lured in and never said to come back out. They will be broken of the chains because of your sons dignity and selflessness. She will then be locked in tower, where she is told to eat barley and sorrel. She will clutch a rose, as blood runs like a river from her fingers. She and her kin will make it out, war torn and broken."_ Island continued.

"But she will have a great destiny bestowed upon her and will have hardships along the way, but will come out with wings of light and be as proud a Jaybird." Island finished. Native America looked up, eyes wide. She nodded and ran over to Island as did her children. "I have a blessing for you all." She and the people around her joined hands. The woman yelled in Icelandic, eyes clouding over. Out of air, a eagle flew out of the water and flew on one of the boy's shoulder's.

A red vixen purred against Native America's leg, it's ear twitching in delight. "My kin will visit you later. So be prepared." Island then turned into a fox spirit and ran off with her own spirit guide, the wind carrying them off. Native America looked up to the sky, frowning and sighing.

_-5 years later-Iceland and Greenland visit-_

Native America, just like Island predicted, had a daughter. The 4 year old stayed close to her mother, sorting out plants. "Mama, where does yarrow go?" The mother pointed to a dark brown gum basket, full of the herb. She put the plant in the basket and sorted them out once more. "Silent Bear! Shining Eagle!" The mother called to her sons, who where currently talking on a makeshift mountain of rocks. The two children ran toward the mother, sitting down.

"The offspring of Island are coming." She called her red fox over and the daughter pet it. The vixen purred and sat her head in her lap. "Mama, Primrose likes me!" She giggled. The girl was interrupted when a teenage girl and boy, looking much like a teenaged version of Silent Bear and Shining Eagle, walked toward them both. "Hello." The girl waved at the family. She wore a fur coat and pants along with boots. "Why are you wearing that? It is warm over here."

"Where I come from is very cold. This is my brother." She pointed to the silver hair boy with violet eyes. "His name is Iceland. I am Greenland. We are both offspring of Island." Native America nodded. "It is nice to meet you as well." Greenland's eyes darted over to the daughter and she smiled at the girl warmly. "Hello there! What is your name?" The girl cocked her head. "A name? I don't have one of those." Native America smiled nervously.

"May I name her? I have the perfect name in mind." She nodded. She brought Iceland over and after a few good moments of talking, separated. "I say we name her Jaybird." Native America thought for a while and nodded. "It's perfect. From now on, she will be named Jaybird." She announced. A fox popped out from Iceland's leg and caught Primrose's scent. He trotted over to her and licked her. The vixen yapped happily and rested against him. "Who's that?" "Emil." The boy had a deep voice, along with a strong accent to accompany it.

"Will they be mates?" Jaybird asked. "Maybe they will." Greenland said. "I hope that they have a pup together. I think they like each other a lot." She stated. "Me as well." Iceland said. "Mama, can we go deer hunting?" Both of her sons asked in unison. "Yes, we can." The woman stood up and took both boys into the forest along with their arrows and baskets.

Iceland noticed Jaybird trying to sort out the yarrow and lavender, but obviously couldn't tell which. "Yarrow is yellow and lavender is purple." He sat next to Jaybird and sorted out both piles. "Thank you. Can you help me sort out these other piles?" Jaybird asked. "Yes." And when both of them were stuck, they called Greenland, who happily helped them both.

"Bye Iceland! Bye Greenland!" The two colonies waved to the tribes and left. Primrose smiled at Emil, who affectionately licked her and ran off with the duo. Little did the happy family know that a threat was approaching them and planning to take over their land.

_-English Takeover-America is colonized and Native America's offspring are faked on dying by the tribe-_

**It was here. That day was here. The day Native America dreaded with her heart. That day Island told her about. It was here. She was running through the forest where she and her children once played in happiness with a 7 year old Jay Feather. "Jay Feather, I want you to know, that when I die, I will still be with you." The 7 year old shook her head furiously, hot tears streaming down her face. "That's not going to happen mama."**

She smiled sadly at her child's pride. Luckily, they made it to Florida's swamps. The women held on to their children, faces pale with fear. "Holly Thrasher, what are we going to do?" One of the mothers, eyes dark as the night sky with jet black hair held in a ponytail. She too, held a child. "It's okay, Sky Star, just keep quiet and hope that-ah!" One of the mothers screamed in pain as a Englishman grabbed her waist. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU SNAKES!" Holly screeched.

They proceeded to do the same with all of the other mothers. The last being Jay Feather. "Mama, I love you." She whispered. "I love you too, Jay Feather." Another Englishman finally ran to Jay Feather and tried to wrestle the child out of the mother's grip. However, Holly wasn't going to give her child away just like that. After a few hours, her arms weakened and they finally wrestled Jay Feather out of her grip.

It was obvious that the daughter wasn't going to leave like that either. She kicked, punched, bit, stabbed, and even cursed. However, she paused when she saw her mother drowning in a pool of a coppery river. The man finally had the chance to get her, and he grabbed her leg. The girl screamed. "MAMA! ISLAND! THE BIRD HAS HEARD THE FOX'S CRY!" She let out a strong growl and the man laughed. "Oh please, no one is going to save you." He laughed. He then walked away, girl in tow.

The mother had tears streaming down her face, and cried silently. "Jay Feather...I'll always love you...forever. Don't forget it...**_because I will come and drench him in blood as he has done to me. I will set fire to him, and I will make him bleed and suffer as he has done to me_!"** The mother laughed manically as Island stepped up to her and nodded.

"We shall both kill him and make him suffer as our offspring did. We shall go now." The two women stood up. Native America smiled up to the sky as did Island. "Let's go home." Both morphed into foxes and ran out of the tribe, out of the forest, out of America.

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry for the crappy ending. Anyways if you didn't get the message of Island's 'prophecy', review and I'll PM you. This story is for Wolfseer4life33, and for her having awesome stories as well. Also, this is apart of Georgia excerpt from 'For Every Hate There is a Reason'. If you never read it and like dark themes, read it! You'll get a good read out of it!**

**Jaybird/Jay Feather/Samantha-Georgia/Cherokee Tribe**

**Shining Eagle/Alfred-America/Wicomico Tribe**

**Silent Bear/Matthew-Canada/First Nations**

**Holly Thrasher-Native America/All the tribes**

**Island-Ancient of the Islands.**

**Island belongs to Wolfseer4life33 and everything but Alfred and Matthew belong to me. YES EVEN THE FOREST BELONGS TO ME. **


End file.
